1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal unit with security features.
2. Background of the Invention
High security is usually required to handle customer's important personal information in a conventional settlement terminal unit that settles accounts using a credit card or an IC card. For example, a conventional unit has an inner surface of a unit case (security case) on which a printed pattern wiring film (FPC) is laminated, and if someone tries to make a hole in this security case, somewhere in the wiring pattern of the FPC is to be cut off. In this case, very crucial information such as personal identification numbers are stored on an information memory, and if the wiring pattern of the FPC is cut, power supply is blocked and data on the information memory is erased.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open 11-353237 discloses such prior arts, for example.
Unfortunately, in a conventional unit, if the entire inner surface of a case is covered with an FPC, it is possible to secure high security, but manufacturing cost increases and efficiency becomes deteriorated because a wide range thereof is needed to be covered with the FPC. On the other hand, if part of the inner surface of the case is covered, it is possible to reduce manufacturing cost at a lower level, but invasion may be made from a portion uncovered with the FPC (security hole) of the case, so that it is difficult to satisfy high security required for such a unit. In addition, there is another difficulty that the FPC is disposed closely to the case, so that malfunction may be caused when the FPC becomes broken due to falling of the unit or the like.
The present invention has been made to solve the above mentioned conventional difficulties, and has an object to provide a terminal unit capable of realizing efficient enhancement of security against an attack to attempt an unjust access to electronic components.